Harry, son of Iroh
by rpgaff2
Summary: What if Harry was sent to the Spirit World by the killing curse at the same time Iroh was visiting it? What would happen if Iroh raised Harry after the death of his son Lu Ten? How would this change both stories?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Most inspired by The Firebenders by whitetigerwolf**

Floating. The sensation most prevalent was one of weightlessness, or so it seemed to the small child called Harry Potter. He didn't know where he was, all he could remember was the evil snake man that hurt his mother with the green light, then tried to do the same. He couldn't remember a thing after the green light hit him, aside from a small sting he felt on his head.

"Hello? Who's this?" Startled, Harry tried to turn around, but struggled, unused to the floating experience. Now that he actually looked, he wasn't exactly floating, but the area wasn't real, it was misty or foggy. Like being inside of a cloud. As he became used to the sensation, he attempted again to turn to face the voice that had spoken. When he did, all he saw was a monkey sitting funny on a rock.

"Why it's just a child, an infant. What are you doing here?" The monkey was talking to him! But Harry couldn't really understand it that well, and barely knew how to speak as it was. He was mostly used to calling his parents and uncles names, and they usually understood what he wanted. Harry was better at understanding intentions than words, and he could tell the monkey was curious about him, so he walked over to try and communicate with it.

* * *

The monkey, who was still sitting on the rock, watched in mild amusement as the child struggled against the misty path. Eventually, it got to the rock he was sitting on and sat down heavily. The monkey smiled slightly. He may generally dislike humans, what with their annoying ways, but that didn't mean he hated them. Besides, this was just a babe, and the Spirit World was no place for an infant.

Emma, the monkey, rose slowly, as not to startle the child, and gently bent over to pick him up. As he did so, the child giggled, and shuddered lightly as his fur tickled. Emma let out a small chuckle and began to walk down an invisible path through the mists. He needed to get closer to a connection point, where hopefully another spirit, or maybe a human even, would soon show up and be able to take the child back to the mortal relam.

As he walked, the child yawned, and his eyes began to droop shut. Emma tried to keep him still as possible as he continued down the path and passed various landmarks. He skipped right over the air temple connections, those would be useless, they hadn't worked in almost 100 years. He skipped past the earth also, the swamp and forest were too close to the spirit world for someone to be sure to bring him back. That left the Northern Oasis or the Fire Temple.

As he made his way toward the Fire connector, he saw a figure already standing there, back to him, looking around in puzzlement but awe. Emma cleared his throat to gain the figures attention. Startled, he turned around, revealing a stocky man in fire nation robes with graying hair with sideburns and a goatee. "Hello," the man said politely, bowing slightly before eying both Emma and the child with mild suspicion and wariness. Emma chuckled.

"Hello," he said back. "Forgive me if I do not bow, I found this child wandering this realm. I was hoping to find a spirit or man to bring him back to your plain. Would you be willing?" The man eyed him with suspicion again.

"How do I know I can trust you spirit?" He asked, not rudely, but cautiously. Emma smiled.

"Again, forgive my presumptuousness, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Emma. I am a guardian of the Spirit World, and a lesser known Spirit as I do not have a connection to the mortal realm. I merely keep watch over the happenings here, and as this boy appeared here out of nowhere, I thought it best to return him. Although there is strange energy at work around him, he does not belong in this realm, his energy is more similar to yours, firebender. As for how you can trust me," he chuckled again, "I can't really give you a reason, but seeing as I am doing this to protect both my realm and the child, I hope that is reason enough for you."

The man eyed him again, but nodded slowly. "Very well Emma, I will take the child back with me. You say his energy is similar to mine, does that mean he is a firebender also? And forgive me as well, I seem to have forgotten my manners, my name is Iroh."

Emma nodded slowly, handing the child to the man before explaining, "The child has similar energies, but I would recommend waiting to find his limits before assuming anything." The man called Iroh nodded, obviously slightly confused, but sure to remember the warning. Emma watched as the man bowed once again and turned, making his way back to the mortal realm with the child. Satisfied, he turned also, and made his way back to his rock.

"Well, that was enough excitement for one day," he said to himself before resuming his meditation.

* * *

Iroh woke from his state of trance, refreshed. He recalled his odd experience with the spirit called Emma, and wondered if it had really happened or if he had dozed in his meditative state again. He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of another person breathing. Odd, no one should have entered while he was meditating. He looked for the source of the sound, and found it as a gasp escaped his lips. It wasn't a dream, or even a vision.

For there, laying peacefully in the exact center of the room, under the watchful eye of Avatar Roku, was a sleeping child with unruly black hair and pale skin. It was the child Emma had given him before he left the Spirit World. Iroh made his way over to the sleeping babe and picked him up, tears slightly filling his eyes. The child reminded Iroh of his lost son, Lu Ten, and of his past mistakes. It was odd coincidence, or perhaps fate, that after loosing his son and turning to the ways of the spirit world to atone for his mistakes, the spirit world had granted him what could be another son.

Iroh shook his head to try to clear the memories. He would not make the same mistakes this time, he knew better now. The Fire Nation had thrown the worlds, both spirit and mortal, out of balance, and everyone suffered for it. He would raise this child in the old ways, rather than send him through the terrible farce that his nation called education. Perhaps this one would be able to help restore the balance of the worlds, after all, there was no avatar to do it.

That got Iroh thinking again. There was no avatar, there hadn't been for almost 100 years. The avatar was often referred to as the bridge between the spirit world and the mortal, and Emma said that the child had just appeared in the spirit world, though he belonged in the mortal. He had also said that he would be better to find the child's limits rather than assume anything. Could this child be the avatar?

Iroh pushed the thoughts away. He wouldn't assume anything yet, better to not get his hopes up, it wouldn't do to have unreasonable expectations for the child. Besides, for now he had to get back to the Fire Nation. The sages had informed him the day prior of his father's death and Ozai's ascent to the throne. Though he had no desire to rule after the death of his son, he still needed to be there for his brother's official coronation. It would be the perfect time to introduce the royal family to their newest cousin.

He was startled from his plans as the child stirred in his arms when the doors opened, the fire sages having unlocked it just after sunset. They stood in a row, all five, staring at Iroh holding the child in his arms. The lead one, in the middle, stepped forward and bowed slightly. "General Iroh, may I respectfully ask what happened during your meditation?" he asked respectfully, not noticing what Iroh was holding.

Iroh smirked slightly, this ought to shock the sages. "Well Fire Sage Shyu, I entered the spirit world, and met with a spirit called Emma." The Sages faces were in shock already, this should be interesting. "After a pleasant conversation, I agreed to do him a favor and was charged to raise this child."At this point he revealed the small child, and he Sages faces were priceless. Shyu coughed and asked politely, "And does the child have a name?" Iroh frowned, he hadn't asked Emma, but Emma hadn't mentioned it. Luckily, the child awoke slightly at this point from the increased volume, and blinked, looking around.

As he did, Iroh got his first look at his eyes. They were a brilliant emerald green, and seemed to have a depth to them that didn't seem to fit his age. Since the child was awake, Iroh shook him gently and asked, "Child, can you tell us your name?"

He looked at the man, blearily, still sleepy, and muttered, "Harry," before nuzzling back into Iroh's robes and falling asleep again. Iroh chuckled at the boys antics and said, "Well, I believe that solves that question. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must be going. I wouldn't want to be late for the day my brother steals my crown!" he said jokingly, making the sages chuckle.

With that, the legend of Harry, son of Iroh was born.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I was inspired by The Firebenders by whitetigerwolf, however this will not be similar at all to it. I think. Harry was thrown into the spirit world by the killing curse (which still rebounded and struck Voldemort). Emma is a real character, though he is acting very OOC. I was trying to keep Harry within reason, being only a year old. Harry will not be the avatar, however that doesn't mean he is only a firebender. To find out what I mean you will have to wait for my updates. Also, to the readers of my other fanfics, I apologize for putting up yet another new story before I got a new chapter out. This idea has been buzzing in my head since I read The Firebenders 2 months ago, and I really wanted to get it started. Oh! And many thanks to Avatar Wikia!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on HSOI_

**With that, the legend of Harry, son of Iroh was born.**

* * *

_**A/N: Ha! I wasn't going to make this super long, just wanted to put it in because that notice in the cartoon got really annoying. Remember? That guy who said in that weird old voice that sounded kinda like Roku? Anyway, rant over, back to the story...**_

_**Oh Wait! Sorry but this is important. According to Avatar Wikia (awesome site!) Zuko was 10 when Lu Ten died. I'm going to change that age to 8, because I want to keep his age cannon otherwise, and according to Wikia he was banished when he was 13. That gives Harry 5 years with Zuko and Iroh in the Fire Nation, which I think will be better than three. Also, I'm saying Jeong Jeong deserts soon after Zuko is banished. Hope you guys don't mind!**_

* * *

_5 years later..._

Harry sat under the tree by the pond in the courtyard, meditating, thinking, reflecting, though not necessarily in that order. He was brought out of his musings when he heard a loud crash echo through the formally peaceful garden. Other than a slight twitch of his right eye, he let none of his irritation show.

"I can't believe that Father would approve of that!" Zuko's voice shouted, further irritating Harry. He had been trying to get into the spirit world again, but had been having trouble. Something was disturbing the energies, something was going to happen, he could feel it. But what could it be? Maybe Zuko's interruption hadn't just been coincidence. He stood, brushing imaginary dust off of his outfit and walked over to where Zuko was ranting to his father. No, not the Firelord, Harry's father, Iroh.

As he walked, Harry reflected on his life so far. He didn't remember anything of his life before the spirit world visit, though he would occasionally get glimpses of an sickly green light and an evil laugh in his nightmares, and Emma had never been any help. When he would even talk that is. He generally just sat on his rock and directed him to other spirits that wanted to talk to him. Except for that first time...

* * *

His first, well, second trip to the Spirit realm had been... interesting. He had been about 4 years old, and was practicing the meditation techniques that his father and Jeong Jeong taught him before going to bed. He did this every night, as instructed, only this time he was brought to a strange plane.

Recognizing the Spirit Realm from his fathers description, he had walked a short way and came across the spirit known as Emma, currently meditating on his rock. Harry looked at him and waited for him to speak up. It was rude, after all, to interrupt someone's peace. His father had explained this carefully to him after he had interrupted Jeong Jeong from a particularly deep trance, infuriating the firebending master.

After a some time, it was hard to tell how long in this world, Emma cracked open an eye to see a familiar child sitting lotus style on the insubstantial ground, watching him curiously. "Hello child," he said. "Have we met?"

Harry blinked. He felt he had been waiting forever, and had almost been surprised when the monkey actually spoke. "Well Mr. Monkey, I think we have. You see, my father said he came to the Spirit World a few years ago, and I was given to him." His nose crinkled in confusion. "I can't tell if that was true, or if that was his way of trying to explain where babies come from, but he said that a Monkey named Emma gave me to him. Is your name Emma?"

Emma chuckled slightly. "Indeed it is child. So you are the babe that wandered into the realm all those years ago hmm? Curious, very curious." He scratched his chin lightly as he observed the boy carefully. "I assume you know how to find your own way this time?" He said a little more seriously.

Harry nodded and stood up, recognizing a dismissal when he heard one. However, he hesitated before turning away. "Mr. Emma, I was wondering if you could tell me where I came from, or who my birth parents are?" His father had explained that he was not born a part of the Fire Nation Royalty when Harry had asked him curiously about why his eyes were a different color, and he had told Harry that even though he was not born to him, he still loved him as a son. But he was curious about who his real family was, if only for knowledge sake.

However, Emma frowned at the question. "I am afraid I don't know anything about you child. All I know is that as I was meditating here one day, a year old infant suddenly showed up, and I gave him to Iroh for safekeeping. As for where babies come from," he chuckled lightly again, "Well, that will have to wait til you are older my boy."

"That's what father says," Harry grumbled under his breath before straightening up. "Very well. I thank you for your time Mr. Emma," he said formally while executing a bow, turning, and making his way back to his own world.

* * *

That had been the first of many trips to the Spirit Realm. Usually, he only had to meditate and will himself into the Realm, as most spirits were bored and willing to talk with visitors. Most were neutral and enjoyed talking with him. Some, however, were downright creepy, and he had to be careful with. "Koh is a good example", he thought to himself repressing a slight shudder.

After telling his father about his ability to easily travel into the Spirit Realm and converse with the spirits, his father had eagerly asked if they had any news on the Avatar. The next time he entered, he had asked Emma where he could find the avatar. Emma merely directed him to a temple with the symbol of all four nations that looked like it had been deserted for years. When he had told his father this he had been disappointed, but not surprised.

Breaking out of his reminiscing and looking up, Harry noticed he had finally reached Zuko and his Father. Zuko was still ranting about how a general was sending troops on a suicide mission and _his _father, Firelord Ozai, was going to let him! Apparently, Zuko felt strongly enough about the injustice of this to speak out during the War Council meeting and was challenged to an Agni Kai. Harry snorted quietly, amused at the thought of his 13 year old cousin in firebending duel against a seasoned general. No doubt Zuko would loose, but he knew the consequences of challenging someone who outranked you.

As he sat, he rolled his eyes at his father, who tried, and failed, to conceal a small smirk at his son's actions. He loved Zuko like another son, but Harry was a child after his own heart. Where Zuko was hot tempered on a short fuse, Harry was quiet, calm, and collected, and possessed a sharp wit for a 6 year old. Not to mention he loved tea and Pai Sho while Zuko couldn't stand either, not having the patience or peace of mind necessary to enjoy such things. Iroh hoped, however, this was merely the result of loosing his mother and being a teenager, and that he would eventually grow out of this stage and not follow in his forefathers footsteps.

When Zuko was finally done ranting, he sat down on the ground and crossed his legs and arms, almost pouting. Harry got up, walked slowly over to his cousin, smirking still, and poked him in the side. "Well Zuko, shouldn't you get some practice in before tonight? Common, I'll spar you!" He eagerly poked Zuko again, but was suddenly grabbed in a choke hold by the crown prince, who then proceeded to rub his head. _Hard_

"Oh?" Zuko said with amusement, raising an eyebrow. "And what is my _little_ cousin going to do against big bad me?" He smirked as Harry struggled to get free and finally loosened his grip enough to let him escape, chuckling under the boy's 6 year old glare.

"First," Harry huffed, holding up one finger for emphasis, "I am not _little_. Second, I'm faster than you, so you will have trouble hitting me. Third, it can't hurt just to get some bending practice in and I'm bored, and forth," Now Harry was smirking. "I can kick your butt any day cousin!"

Zuko laughed and looked at the boy mischievously. "Is that so?" He asked. Harry nodded, smirk still plastered on his face. "Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?" He jumped up and started running after Harry, who had ran into the garden at Zuko's first sign of movement, laughing as he did.

* * *

Iroh watched the two as they mock dueled in the garden, both being careful not to hit anything living. Harry had really grown during his years here. He was already well on his way to mastering firebending, and soon would be ready to face his own former teachers. While Zuko had been trained in the Fire Nations new, perverted form, Iroh had taught Harry the Philosophy of the ancient Sun Warrior tribe, and it showed in his style.

Perhaps after visiting his old teachers, Iroh could introduce Harry to other masters. After all, having different styles of bending came in handy. He and Jeong Jeong had proven that. He himself came up with the way to deflect lightning by studying waterbending, though he kept it secret, and Jeong Jeong's style of firebending was based off of earthbending techniques. And both were considered masters. Perhaps Harry could learn something by studying the other styles, after he mastered the firebending basics of course.

"Ouch! Hey, no fair! Distracting me with Turtle Ducks is cheating!" Iroh smirked. Of course, maybe giving a mischievous child such abilities wasn't such a good idea.

**A/N: Okay, second chapter done! Hope you guys liked it, now for Reviewer Responses...**

**SimFlyer: That would be telling! **

**LilC: Yea, my grammar is bad. I no has beta reder. :P I am working on it though. Oh, and the reason I used "The monkey" again was just to establish the name, in case people wouldn't get it. You are probably right though, it was unnessesary. **

**Blackwolfgirl88: If you still want to, please do! I like reading other people's work, not just my own! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on HSOI **I can't resist typing that, I keep hearing the voice!**_

"Ouch! Hey, no fair! Distracting me with Turtle Ducks is cheating!" Iroh smirked. Of course, maybe giving a mischievous child such abilities wasn't such a good idea.

_**Now just imagine some scenery and calm intro music, I think...**_

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Harry dodged a stab from Piando's servant, spinning gracefully away and blocking the followup slash using the flat of his blade. He continued his spin, letting his blade slide up his opponent's until he was able to twist it near the hilt and disarm him. Of the sword of course. Harry re-sheathed the jian in the scabbard on his side and bowed to his teacher, who gave him a careful nod back. Master Piando was an artist in many disciplines, and a good friend of his father's. Harry and Iroh visited him occasionally when Harry was younger, but this was the first time Harry officially trained as the sword master's student.

Harry recalled Zuko getting lessons from the world renowned fighter when he was younger and showed an interest in bladed weaponry. While Zuko preferred his dual dao, after studying under Piando Harry decided to take the more classic jian as a weapon. Of course, normal jian are heavy for average six year old to use, but Harry was well trained. For practice however, Harry and the servant were using wooden swords, until the time that Piando thought he was ready to craft his own weapon, at which point he would have succeeded in learning the basics and would be required to learn from experience.

This was the training method that Piando was known for, at least, for the few he trained. Growing up as a non-bender to a bender family, he had a difficult childhood, and had little time for a normal child's, or even adult's arrogance and pettiness. Thus, many people were turned away after traveling hundreds of miles to learn from the great Piando. Of course Harry, having been trained by his father and Jeong Jeong, did not have these problems, and Piando was happy to take the son of the Dragon of the West as a disciple. The added benefit of having his father play Pai Sho and make his fantastic tea was just an added incentive to train the lad.

* * *

"He is progressing quickly," Iroh noted from the spot by his side. He was relaxing in a chair sipping tea while observing the practice duels. Turning his gaze back to Harry, he gave a short nod.

"Indeed he is. I must say, even though I knew he was trained by two of the greatest firebenders in the Nation, his skill is more impressive than I imagined it would be. It is... surprising, especially in one so young." He commented, eyes following the boy as he executed a short jump over the other's blade and spun, smacking him upside the head with the flat of the wooden tool.

Iroh gave a murmur of assent. "He has always been that way though. Did you know he first bent a flame at the age of 3? 3 years earlier than the average bender, and then the average can barely manage a spark without training. Azula became so jealous that day," Iroh chuckled at the memory. The Fire princess had had a tantrum at the idea that her adopted could be more powerful a bender than she.

"Not to mention his trips into the Spirit World you told me about," Piando noted, still keeping an eye on the boy torturing his servant. Iroh gave another nod.

"That is another curiosity I cannot understand. As far as I know, the only being capable of actively being in the Spirit Realm and communicating with the beings there is the Avatar. But he couldn't be, the last avatar was an airbender, and then we would have had a waterbender if he died, then earth, then fire. I suppose it is possible, with the way the war has been that the avatar could have been born, but then why did I find him in the Spirit World?"

Piando shook his head. "I do not have the answer's Iroh, and the spirits do not give them out willingly." He gave the man a quick glance, and saw his hardened expression as he watched his son. There was compassion, pride, and love in that gaze, one just had to get past the crusty exterior to see it. "My best advice, Iroh, is to not limit the child. What you are doing now," he gestured to the two sparing, "is a good start. I know you and Jeong have respect for other styles, but I suggest that you extend your view even further with the boy. You never know."

Iroh frowned. "I know what you mean Piando, I do. In fact when I got him, the spirit who gave him to me said much the same thing. However, he can't be the avatar. And not just because he is a firebender, but with all his forays into the Spirit Realm, he would have run across one of his past selves by now. Instead, he tells me the temple of the four elements is abandoned."

Piando remained silent until another practice duel concluded and a new one started. "Have you ever wondered," he began slowly, "What makes the Avatar the Avatar?" Iroh nodded, and Piando continued. "I once studied the idea of the Avatar. As you said, the main legends revolve around him being the connection from the mortal to the Spirit Realm, due to his past lives. This also is what gives him his multiple bending abilities, as each reincarnation is of a different Nation." Iroh nodded again, and Piando looked at him carefully. "But how can one body, one spirit, born of a single nation(though there are never any record of the parents), bend all the elements?"

Iroh looked at him cautiously. "Didn't you just say it was because of his past lives?"

Piando shook his head. "No, I said that is what the legends say. According to legend, the avatar's past lives can combine and become one with the avatar, putting all their past skill and knowledge into one body. This is only a temporary thing, and often used as a defense mechanism. But even without it, the avatar can bend all four elements, once he masters it."

Iroh nodded. "I see. So what you are wondering is what makes the avatar able to bend all four elements when not communing with his past lives. Where did you come across all this information?"

Piando nodded. "When I was younger, I searched for the knowledge to help me better myself. I was hoping to learn more about bending, foolishly thinking that I might find a way to bend. I discovered a magnificent library, hidden in a desert, guarded by a spirit known as Wan Shi Tong. He allowed me use of his library for a portrait of Firelord Sozin I had. The records there were the most impressive I've ever seen, and I learned much about bending and the avatar. Also, when I returned, the fire sages gave me access to some of Roku's memoirs."

Iroh looked contemplative. "Very well," he finally said. "I will try to have the boy learn different bendings, but I will not tell him until it is time. I want him first to master firebending, which we will be doing soon after he completes his training here."

Piando smirked. "Ahh, going to see the old masters are you great dragon of the west?"

Iroh just laughed and drank more tea.

* * *

Harry reflected on the events that led him, his father, and his cousin to leave the Fire Nation. When Zuko had arrived for the Agni Kai, it had turned out not to be the General he had insulted, but the Firelord! Apparently, the Firelord had decided that since Zuko spoke out of turn in his council, and since he was his son, it should be him Zuko should face. Harry shook his head. He could understand that reasoning, even if he didn't agree with it. Zuko's temper did need to be punished, and as a father it was the Firelord's duty to do so. However, he did not understand Zuko's punishment.

When Zuko found out it was his father he was supposed to duel, he immediately surrendered, as any sane firebender would. Almost no one could beat the Firelord, that was why they were the royal family. However, rather than just strip Zuko of some privileges for his insolence, the Firelord permanently scarred his only male heir, and banished him from the kingdom, until such a time that Zuko could do the impossible. Find the avatar.

Harry snorted. He knew better than anyone that finding the avatar was an impossible task. The avatar hadn't only been gone from the mortal world, he had been missing from the spiritual world as well. Every spirit he talked to agreed to that. They said that he wasn't dead, only missing. It was similar, they said, to the time between which a former avatar died and a new one came into his powers. However, rather than a 16 year wait, this had become almost 100 years.

Zuko knew full well that he had been given a seemingly impossible task. He had been moping around on the ship they were given for two weeks before Iroh mentioned going to visit Piando before leaving the Fire Nation. Zuko agreed, and they had stopped here for a short break before they were going to head out again. They didn't want to stay too long, and cause the Firelord more anger.

They were scheduled for departure in 3 days, during which Harry would finish making his jian and complete his training with a practice duel with Piando. Iroh and Piando were currently talking with Zuko, trying to get the boy's spirits up. Probably some nonsense about never giving up hope or something, Harry didn't know. He got up to put more coals on the raging inferno melting metal for his sword before sitting back down and thinking some more.

* * *

"Harry," Piando began, holding his newly crafted sword in front of his latest trainee. "You have proven yourself to be a well rounded individual, displaying ingenuity, tranquility, intelligence, and determination well beyond your years. It was my pleasure to take you on as an apprentice, and my hope you continue to learn."

Harry nodded and stood, taking his new crafted jian from his former Master. He took in the sight. While he had spent the time to melt the metal and helped craft the general shape of the blade, Piando was an artist who had spent the rest of the time making the handle, sheath, and generally improving the ascetic quality of the weapon. The sheath was black with bronze and green caps at the ends, and the hilt was black leather. The guard was bronze, and in the shape on one of the ancient dragons, with green glass eyes in the same shade as his, while the pommel was a bronze circle, with a white lotus embossed on the metal. As he drew the blade, the polished silver steel shone in the light, revealing the inscriptions for philosophy, beauty, truth, knowledge, and wisdom.

Re-sheathing the blade, Harry hooked it to his belt and bowed to Piando. "Thank you for deeming me worthy to carry this blade, and for passing on your knowledge master," he said respectfully. Piando smiled, and bowed back, before giving Harry a hug.

"Be careful Harry, and keep an eye on that big oaf of your father for me, okay?" Harry nodded, and giggled, for once seeming like the child he was, before running off to show his cousin his new weapon. Iroh took a step towards Piando and said, "I must also thank you for agreeing to teach him these past weeks, and for helping me with my nephew."

"Think nothing of it," Piando said with a wave of his hand. "It's not just what any member would do for the Grand master, it's what I'd do for a friend." He gave the old general a quick embrace. "Where are you heading next?"

Iroh shrugged. "Taking your information into account, I thought we'd take a trip to Omashu. It's one of the lesser visited Earth Kingdoms, so Zuko will have a chance to "search" for the avatar, and I can catch up with King Bumi."

Piando nodded. "Ahh yes, he is one of the great Earth benders, isn't he?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, I thought that earth would be a good style for a firebender to learn next, even if it doesn't follow the conventional training method."

Piando agreed and with a final goodbye, Iroh left to follow his son and nephew to their waiting ship.

**A/N: Okay, I know a lot of people are probably surprised that this is being updated so quickly, but it is the weekend and I got inspired for this fic for some reason. So here is the next chapter! Also note how I set the stage for what is to come! Zuko will be slightly OOC, since he has his little cousin with him, who brings out zuko's soft side more often. However, I don't think the story will change too much. But we will see.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on HSOI_

**Piando agreed and with a final goodbye, Iroh left to follow his son and nephew to their waiting ship.**

_**That's just too much fun to write! :)**_

"Now stay firm Harry. Sturdy, unyielding like the rock." Harry did so, using one of the basic forms of earthbending. "Good, now position two." Harry shifted. "Three." And again. Harry and King Bumi had been doing the basic drills for earthbending students for a week now, and had yet to see if Harry could actually earthbend. It was increasingly frustrating for the child, even if he had great patience, he was rapidly loosing it.

When Iroh had told Zuko where he wanted to go, Zuko had agreed without a second thought. Anywhere away from the Fire Nation seemed to be Zuko's temporary philosophy. So while he and his crew were out searching the surrounding area for rumors on the avatar, Iroh and Harry went to meet the King of Omashu, apparently a good friend of the old general.

Once there, Iroh told Harry and Bumi of his and Piando's suspicions.Both had been disbelieving at first, but when Harry was told that much of Master Jeong's style was based off of earthbending, he agreed to learn the basics at least. If it turned out he couldn't bend the other elements, then at least he would have some ideas for new moves.

Now though, he was almost regretting his decision. One whole week of drills. He hadn't done any bending at all during these classes, and they took forever. As they moved onto the next set, Harry closed his eyes and really stomped hard on the ground to let out his frustration. As he did so, he felt something move within him. He heard Bumi's sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes to see a small boulder, about the size of his head, floating in the air in front of him.

Shock. That was the first thing registering in Harry's mind. Utter shock. He snuck a quick glance around the training area, and at Bumi, just to make sure this wasn't some earthbender playing tricks on him or anything. There was nobody there, and Bumi was standing still, hunched over in his usual pose. He, Harry, firebender, and adopted son to Iroh, Dragon of the West, was _earthbending._

Harry smiled, and shifted his pose to another form, sending the rock flying into the training wall. Grinning, Harry tried to get that same feeling he did before, but without the frustration. It wouldn't do to have to bend based on emotion, or at least, negative emotion. Jeong and Father had taught him that from firebending. Jeong told Harry of fire's destructive nature, which most benders knew of, and his father taught him the true nature of firebending, the way of live, beauty, and balance.

His father taught him how all life is cyclic, and though it may seem fire brings destruction, it's true purpose was to make the way for new life, and provide warmth and comfort. While rage induced bending will work, the key to true ability and power is to be balanced, have clear thoughts and calm emotions. This wasn't only true for bending of course, it was a big philosophy on life. Even if it didn't always work, as Harry had just realized.

Clearing his emotions, he shifted to the first form, searching within for the energy that was earthbending. It had a different _feel_ than his firebending, a harder, sturdier feel, which made it somewhat more difficult to draw on. As he broadened his senses, he realized why it was harder to draw on than his firebending. While firebending, you let the fire burst forth from you, guiding it with your motions, but with earthbending, you make the pose and the energy flows into the earth. He assumed that this was because when you firebend you create the flame and therefore have more control over it, but earth was a separate entity from yourself, and you had to let it move using your energy.

"It was complicated," he thought as he went through more and more of the drills, sometimes succeeding, sometimes not, just trying to get the correct energy flow. Eventually he was bending every time, though it was very basic. When he decided to take a break, he was surprised to see that the torches were lit, and Bumi and his father were sitting on a stone bench nearby, chatting and glancing at him every few minutes. When they noticed he was done, Bumi extended the bench slightly, and his father patted the open spot between them.

He walked over and sat down, suddenly noticing his exhaustion. He wearily leaned into his father's side, yawning as he did so. "What time is it?" he asked wearily. Iroh and Bumi chuckled, well, Iroh chuckled, Bumi couldn't seem to get anything less than a cackle. "It's a few hours past supper son," Iroh said, body shaking slightly against Harry's from suppressed laughter. Harry groaned again causing both adults to break out laughing again.

Bumi pulled a small package from somewhere in his robes. "We didn't know when you would finish, so once dinner was over I had the kitchens send up some food. I figured there it wouldn't be a problem if it got cold," he said with an evil smirk. Harry eagerly took the food, and gave the plate a quick fire-blast to reheat it before digging in with abandon. As he did, they started talking about his progress. Well, Bumi and Iroh talked, Harry mostly gave grunts of agreement or gestured with the hand not holding food.

"So Harry," Iroh started, "We know that you can bend earth and fire," Harry nodded. "We plan on being in Omashu for about another 2 weeks. That gives Zuko another week to search the surrounding area, and then a week to resupply and plan our next course. During these two weeks, I think it would be best if you stay under Bumi's instruction, while I go out with Zuko for the search. After we get back, I will split my time between watching you train and helping resupply the ship. Does that sound okay?"

Harry thought about it for a minute while chewing, then looked pointedly at Bumi. He got the idea and quickly responded. "During those two weeks we will mostly be going over the basics, obviously with you bending this time. It'll be very productive. I'll show you what I want you to practice while on your trip, and also a few tricks that would be hard to learn on your own. I can only teach you so much in this short an amount of time, but all bending instruction stops basic levels. After that, most of the skills are either passed on by masters, such as the lightning firebending technique. That is only taught to members of the royal family. If a bender doesn't have an instructor, or the instructor is not a master, they often learn from experience. This is what you will have to do." Harry gave a short nod, then a huge swallow.

"I do have one question," he said, looking at his father. "How will I practice earthbending while on a Fire Nation ship in the middle of an ocean?" Iroh gave him an amused look. "Well you see my boy, your oh-so-great wise and powerful father has solved this seemingly impossible conundrum!" Harry poked him in the side, _hard_. "Get on with it old man," he said in an amused tone. Iroh glared at him in mock annoyance before taking a deep theatrical sigh. "Well, we will not always be on the ship. I think we shall head to the Northern Water tribes after leaving Omashu, since the southern have been searched and sacked extensively," his face showed his distaste at the thought of what had happened. "That leaves at least 8 major towns along the way, not to mention the fact that the majority of the journey is in a river, not the ocean, so we shall be stopping by the shore quite often. Plus, there is a small source of earth on the ship that you should have no trouble bending."

Harry and Bumi gave him a confused look, while Iroh chuckled until Harry poked him in the side again. "The coal," he said with an amused look. "Many earthbenders in the 'employ' of the Fire Nation use their skills to bend the coal. While most likely not ideal earth, it is earth, and the fact is it gives you an excuse to practice in peace. I can tell the crew that I wanted you to shovel coal a hour or so a day to keep up your strength." Harry looked ecstatic and Bumi impressed.

"So I take it that you will meet with Pakku once you get to the tribe?" Bumi asked while Harry finished his meal. Iroh nodded before saying, "Yes, he is the only water master I know. They have become increasingly rare. It doesn't help that there are only two main tribes and the Fire Nation decimated one of them. Now any rogue waterbenders are afraid to even talk to a Fire Nation citizen."

Bumi grimaced. "Indeed, the war has cost us much." Both got lost in their thoughts of the past as they watched Harry eat. "What will happen when you reach the tribe? I doubt that Pakku and the elders will take kindly to you 'invading'."

"I plan on going in with a small crew, most likely myself, Harry, Zuko, and the Captain to let them know what we are doing in the area and to ask him to train Harry. As long as they know we are not technically associated with the Fire Nation any longer, we should not have a problem. We are not going to declare war on them, merely to search. Hopefully they will let us."

"Hopefully," Bumi quietly echoed. Seeing that Harry was now finished and struggling to stay awake, he stood and said, "Well young dragon, you have a busy two weeks ahead of you! How about you go and get some shut eye?" Harry slowly blinked and nodded, not even protesting when his father picked him up and started to carry him to his room. He fell asleep on the way there.

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 4 is up! Whadaya think? **

**Reviewer responses!**

**Simflyer: I know, I can't wait either! I want to get to that point already, but I think the funny part will be Harry and Sokka. *evil grin***

**RogueNya: Thank you, and the love interest is kinda a problem for me, read on, I'll explain why...**

**2 lazy 2 log-in: Nice choice for an anonymous name. I don't know how cannon HP will be, or ATLA, but we will see. Some things will definitely change.**

**Calileane: Yes, Harry will have most of Iroh's patience, and he will enjoy tea (though he will not confuse the white dragon and white jade bushes!). And it is not only great for crossover lovers, but also for elemental Harry lovers! The bending explanation is not over yet! I actually have a plan for that one, but some people may not like it. And I think this will mostly be cannon compliant, but there will be some small differences. Most likely in areas that I didn't like or thought could use some extra spice (ex: Sparky sparky boom man, have him vs Harry, and Harry kick $$. Though I don't know if that will even happen, maybe Zuko won't hire him... hmmm)**

**WolfBrotherTitan: You are correct with that problem. Zuko traveled for three years, making him 16 when he found the avatar, and Harry would be 9. However, they have about a year after that until Sozin's comet arrives. Harry will be the youngest member of the group (Toph is 12), so I don't think he will be in a romantic relationship with any of the main characters.**

**To all: to reiterate, Harry is too young to be in a romantic relationship in the ATLA universe, especially seeing as I already cut back the ages by a few years. Also, bending may have a little different explanation than cannon, but it is something I think will be cool to explain my view on. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously, on HSOI_

**Harry slowly blinked and nodded, not even protesting when his father picked him up and started to carry him to his room. He fell asleep on the way there.**

Harry sighed as he looked at Omashu from the ship. He'd had a good three weeks there, learning earthbending and hanging out with King Bumi. Despite the guy's age, he was really still a kid inside. Sure he could handle politics like a pro (he had to to rule his own kingdom) and was an earthbending master, but he still liked to have childish fun and play pranks. When Zuko came back from the searches, Bumi taught Harry how to make and use jennomite rings, and Harry gave one to Zuko. At first he hadn't been pleased when Harry spent the day making fun of his soon limited mobility, but when Harry showed off his new earthbending skills and gave Zuko a month's supply of rock candy, he lightened up a bit.

Harry learned a lot from Bumi, and not just pranks. He taught him about some of the key philosophies of earthbenders and their own ideals. He only taught Harry the basics however, since the Earth Kingdom was so large, and many different areas had their own local philosophies. However, it could all be traced back to the basics. Stand strong, use offense as defense and defense as offense, face battle head on. Of course, this was taught in tandem with earthbending. The old coot had been around for so long he had seen almost every earthbending style to pass through Omashu, and his skill proved it.

Bumi's style took basic earthbending principles, a lot of power, and added a few tricks courtesy of the king's eccentric mind. His defense kept his opponents from getting close, and his long range attacks varied from ground based attacks that somehow sprouted near his opponent, or extremely large boulders thrown through the air. However, unless his opponent was gaining the upper hand, Bumi tended to stay near the same area.

Harry did not take Bumi's style as his own. First off, he didn't have near enough power to create and use giant boulders like Bumi could. Second, his firebending upbringing made it difficult for him to stay still and bend at the same time. Fire was constant motion, and Bumi's earthbending needed a person to stand still a lot of the time. His earthbending style took elements from what he learned from firebending, sword fighting, and earthbending. He usually took a more aggressive stance when fighting, and often used his earthbending to change the bending field around, creating unstable areas near his opponents. When they would stumble, he would immediately seize the opportunity and attack. If his opponent recovered, he would retreat and reset his plan accordingly. His firebending worked well with this as it often caught his sparring partners off guard. He and Bumi spent several hours a day perfecting his training and technique.

However, it was now time to leave. Harry turned and faced his father and cousin, who were discussing where the first place to make camp and start a search should be and how they should do it. "Zuko, I am telling you, traveling up the next river is a waste of time. It leads into the continent, and we cannot spend out time searching all of the villages in the Earth Kingdom. We would be better off sticking to the coastal cities where the rumors would spread first and see if we can find information there."

Zuko eventually nodded. "I see your point uncle. I am just impatient to find the avatar, and no firebenders have patrolled the earth villages in years. But you are right, if the avatar is somewhere, it would be best to find out where before searching blindly. Rumors or facts must be found first, and stories will spread to trading cities near the ocean and river. Alright, we'll make our first stop at the mining village. Captain!" Zuko shouted, turning to look at the command bridge. "Yes sir?" Was heard faintly over the wind. "Set a course for mining facility 28!"

The ship turned in the harbor, setting a course northwest along the shore. Both his father and cousin turned to look at the front of the ship, but before they could make their way to the front, Harry stopped them. "Father," he said quietly, tugging at his sleeve, bringing the man and teenager to a halt. Iroh looked at his son curiously. "I'm going to go below decks for a bit." Iroh smiled, and his eyes seemed to gleam with knowing.

"Already Harry?" He asked, sounding amused. "Didn't we just get off land?" Harry blushed slightly and said defensively, "Well yes, but I want to see how different bending coal is." Zuko snorted. "I doubt that's the reason. We both know you can bend other earth perfectly well. I think I've still got some jennomite stuck up my-"

"Yes, well, anyways Harry, you go on ahead. Zuko and I will stay above to keep an eye on the crew and bearings. Zuko should get a look at the world outside the fire nation anyway. Don't stay down too long, seeing as you should too." Harry nodded, bowed politely to his father and cousin (in a show of respect for the crew, because given his own status it wasn't really necessary, but it would establish the chain of command on the ship. It was also the reason Zuko gave to order, rather than Iroh, even though Iroh gave the advice on where to go. This was Zuko's mission, so he had to be in charge, though Iroh could help.).

As Harry made his way below decks to the furnace, nodding to the crew members that he passed, he pondered what he should practice first. Because he was using coal, and not standing on earth, he couldn't practice his normal earthbending, because it involved moving the earth near his opponent by sending his bending through the earth. On a metal ship, that wouldn't work. Maybe he should work on a variation of what Bumi did. While he didn't have the strength to move giant boulders, small projectiles would still be an annoyance to an opponent.

Thinking back on it, maybe that's why Bumi taught him mostly how to manipulate the earth, rather than using airborne projectiles, because he knew that it would be easier to practice projectiles on the ship. Huh. Maybe Bumi had a logic to his... eccentrics. When he reached the furnace, he nodded to the men who were shoveling, before going to one of the small piles and grabbing to larger sized pieces of coal. The two would probably just assume he was borrowing it so he could practice firebending in some way anyway, so there was no reason for them to be suspicious of anything.

When he got back to his and Zuko's room, which they shared so neither had to share with Iroh, who was a loud snorer and sometimes talked in his sleep. Luckily, he and Zuko were both sound sleepers, and neither took up much room. In fact, they only had a few possessions, their swords were mounted on the wall, clothes and armor packed under the beds, and a few random items in their table/dresser, along with parchment scrolls and writing supplies. Candles were on top of the table, and there were two cushions on the floor nearby.

Dragging the cushions away from the table, Harry arranged the candles so five were standing about a foot apart in a straight line parallel to the wall behind them. He lit the wicks with a flick of his finger, and then walked to the other side of the room. He placed the two pieces of coal in front of him and began the basic earthbending stance. His first goal was simply to levitate the rocks, which used a lot in basic earthbending, just not in the way you would think. If you moved an individual rock horizontally, you were using the same principle as levitating it. Instead of pushing it one way with an earthbending push, you push it up from beneath. That's why you use your feet a lot in earth bending, using your feet you can push energy into the earth. You can do this with your hands, which is what some do once your rock is in the air.

Most earthbenders mostly use their feet to bend, since the legs are usually stronger than the arms, and thus can handle manipulating heavier rocks. Harry, after some practice levitating and moving his practice coal, discovered that he preferred keeping his feet on the ground, using those to continue to levitate the coal while using his hands to push or pull the coal in a different direction. Doing so was more comfortable for him as he could keep his motions smoother, and less forceful. He did not have to put all his energy into one move.

Once he got used to manipulating rocks in the air, he started target practice. Lengthening the flames from his current position was simple, it didn't even require a firebending motion, just concentration. Getting the center flame to about 2 inches, he got the two immediately next to it to about 4 inches, the last two 6 inches. Aiming at the center's wick, he used his arm to push the rock toward the candle at a decent speed, about what it would be if he threw it.

He winced at the wide error margin. Not only did he miss the center, he accidentally knocked over the other two candles on the right! Heck, he was a better aim with a throwing knife (thanks to some practice, and dodging, from Azula's friend Mai.). Well, practice makes perfect, and they would be on this ship for who knows how long.

After cleaning up the candle wax, Harry reset the targets and made his way back to the coal. He moved a little closer, and started again. Sighing as he missed again, and somehow got the fire nation flag on fire, he settled himself in for a long few weeks.

**A/N: Umm... Hi? *hides behind Iroh***

**Iroh: What is that? *points to tons of people with torches and pitchforks***

**Rpgaff2: *sticks head out from behind Iroh's back to see.* Oh, that's an angry mob**

**Zuko: Should we be worried? *Glances to the right of the pitchfork wielding readers at tons of girls in that had stars in their eyes, were holding signs and were... swooning?***

**Rpgaff2: *still behind Iroh, shook his head* Nah, they won't hurt you guys, they love you, they're just mad that I took so long to reintroduce any story I've done. See all the groups behind them?**

**Zuko: Yea...**

**Rpgaff2:Yeah, they're here for all my other stories. You guys have the most fangirls, but aren't my most popular story.**

**Iroh: Wait, _we_ have fangirls?**

**Rpgaff2: *Nods* Yep. The ones to the left are yours**

**Iroh: *looks to the left and sees more girls wearing T-shirts that said "Make Tea not War" and holding signs that said "Free Iroh". All the girls were either staring at Zuko angrily, or at Iroh with stars"**

**Iroh: So, anything to say before we run from these... fangirls?**

**Rob: Yep!**

**Sorry! I know it's been ages since I updated anything, school and life got majorly in my way, and I've been reading fanfiction nonstop. Just neglected writing my own stories! As a quick reminder, I don't have any of these prewritten, I post them as I write them! Hopefully my other stories will be updated soon! **

**Review Responses**

**magical fan18: Not sure what you mean**

**Ninja bat Master: 1) Honestly, I have not considered Parseltounge, but it will probably not come to play in the Avatar Universe. The only reason I have for this is that none of the animals in the Avatar Universe are true snakes, they may be reptilian, but not really serpents. I may make an exception for dragons or sea serpents, but I do not plan on using Parseltounge.**

**2) Pairings are undecided for Harry at least. While I do like the idea of Harry/Mai, I will be keeping with Avatar canon pairing. Thus, it will stay Aang/Katara, Suki/Soka, Zuko/Mai. He will not be paired with Azula or June, as I think Azula is just plain insane and June is just too unimportant and unused as a character for me. Harry will either be paired with someone from HP, since he will be going to Hogwarts or Ty Lee (honestly, I never considered her, but she would**

**be a good pairing) Don't forget, he is only 9 Right now!**

**Geek179: Voldie will come in post Sozin, but not into the avatar universe, he stay in HP**

**Shadow Mage 08: Firebenders was by whitetigerwolf, all their stories are awesome, Firebenders actually inspired this**

**skabs: I am going to try and combine them somehow. Most likely by bringing some to HP, maybe, but probably not the other way**

**Silver Ghost: Wow, I have no idea how I missed that. When I read it I just thought it was two m's. Thanks! Will be fixed in later chapters!**

**Spoony285: Short answer: No. Long answer: Yes, Iroh is awesome, everything else no.**

**Ireadtoomuch: Read Firebenders. It inspired this and I think is really good.**

**Simflyer: If you recall, you cannot bend in the Spirit Relam. Thus, if he does learn from past avatars, who he will be able to commune with, it will not be about bending.**

**ForeverEmrys: I will continue to explain bending, know for now that there won't be any specific non canon bending. However, There will be something very different, my own explanation.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously, on HSOI_

**Sighing as he missed again, and somehow got the fire nation flag on fire, he settled himself in for a long few weeks. **

Harry sighed as the landing party went out to search again. They were in between larger settlements of the Earth Nation, and were just making camp to get off the ship and stretch their legs for a bit. Zuko , Iroh, and a few crew members were going to scout the surrounding area for possible hostiles and supplies while the rest of the crew and Harry stayed behind to set up camp. This was going to be the last time they stopped before heading straight north to get to the Northern Water tribe, and Harry was hoping to sneak off to practice his earth bending while everyone was busy.

Luckily, now was his chance. The captain was busy directing the crew unloading some supplies for camp and the crew was coming back and forth from the ship too much to notice a person missing. Especially if said person was less than five feet tall.

Harry snuck off shore toward the forest, searching for a cliff or rock quarry he could use to practice he bending. He could do it on dirt, but that would involve many of the techniques he could easily practice on the ship. He wanted to have one last chance to practice on stone before they would be stuck with water and ice for the next few months.

Finding a good spot near the shore, by a small cliff they had sailed past earlier, Harry set down his obsidian jian and went to work on the stones recently broken off the cliff. He went through the motions of Earthbending, calmly warming up, and allowed his mind to drift.

Despite being on board a very small fire nation ship for so long, Harry was genuinely enjoying himself. He knew that he was having an easier time than most people, since his cousin was busy worrying about the avatar, his dad about his cousin, and the crew was usually just plain busy. Harry on the other hand, was able to practice his two types of bending on the ship, and when he could manage, was able to sneak tips about either firebending from Iroh or sword-fighting from Zuko and some of the crew.

Plus, Harry had long since perfected the cute, pout-y sad eyes that made Zuko and Iroh melt in his hands and drop what they were doing to spend time with him. Harry was very perceptive and calculating about when he could do this though, he never did it when Zuko was being a moody pain in the rear, or when Iroh was standing, staring at the teapot to make sure it was boiled perfectly. Seriously, he made the mistake of interrupting Iroh during tea-making once, and he never wanted to see a grown man, much less his _dad_ cry that much again.

Of course there were also the random trips to the spirit world he took, generally when he was getting bored with the same-old routine all the time. He had gone in soon after meeting with Bumi to talk to Emna and a few of the more polite spirits about being able to bend more than one element. None of them could tell him much about it, since there was no bending in the spirit world anyway. He did keep asking about the avatar too, just to make sure there were no more leads. He would make sure to check on the Avatar temple every time he visited, just in case. He not only wanted to find them for Zuko, but also get their opinion and advice about his abilities.

Now though, Harry was going to try an experiment he had been practicing on coal. He started by sending tendrils of his energy through the earth, searching for purer material to work with. He eventually found a solid piece of crystal that would work for what he had in mind. Drawing the crystal up through the mud, sand and dirt, Harry left the base in the ground so he could keep it standing without support. Finding a part jutting out from the main crystal about the size of his leg, he broke it off at the base, leaving a clean cut. Now came the hard part.

He put two hands on the narrow, long flat sides of the clear quartz, and taking a earthbending pose, put a careful amount of pressure, evenly along the crystal. Slowly it began to narrow, until it finally was tin as his pinky on one side and tapered to a paper thin edge on the other. He grasped the base (which he left wider for a good grip) and swung the makeshift blade at the cliff. It left a clean, straight cut parallel to the ground, and when he checked the blade, there were no nicks or scratches. His experiment was a success!

He quickly did the same to his obsidian blade, making it stronger and sharper than ever before, before running back to camp, having noticed how much time had passed. He couldn't wait til Father and Zuko showed up and he could show them his new crystal blade!

Iroh and Zuko were walking through the forest looking for anything they could use to get a meal together, or preserve on the ship. Nobody was looking forward to having fish for a few months, and this was their last chance to get something. That's not to say they hadn't already gotten a lot of supplies from the last town they were in, but when you wanted fresh meat, they preferred to have options.

So far, all they had found was a few bushes that Iroh said made excellent tea. Which would be great for keeping Iroh and Harry happy (Zuko was convinced Iroh was trying to make Harry a follower of the tea). The few crew members had split up with them, hopefully they were having better luck.

As Zuko and Iroh were searching, they both let their minds wander to the same subject. Zuko was thinking about the strangeness of Harry's powers. He knew Harry wasn't the avatar. His Uncle had told him about Harry's origin, and Harry had told Zuko about his trips to the spirit world and what he found out about the avatar there. It may seem odd for Zuko to completely discount the possibility of having the avatar already, but he believed both Iroh and Harry, and if he were completely honest, he cared about Harry like a little brother.

Iroh was thinking about Harry's training. The boy was a prodigy, and seemed to pick up knowledge like a sponge, no matter the source. Despite what Harry thought, he knew all about him asking the crew for advice and the true nature of sparring with Zuko for 'fun'. He would watch Harry practice all his abilities, and was surprised about how able he was at self teaching. Despite being taught by the best minds, Harry had still only spent a few weeks with each. Normally apprentices spent months, even years before they became proficient enough. Harry was getting quite able at Earthbending and sword-fighting, just from practice. That's not to say more training would go amiss, just that Harry was showing remarkable ability for so little formal instruction.

Iroh was also thinking about his nephew, whom he thought of like a son. Zuko was really nothing like his father or sister, and took after his mother more than he may have realized. His mature attitude toward Harry was proof of that. The fact that he had a multi-bending, spirit world traveling cousin had surprised him in the beginning, and despite the Avatar finding quest he was on, he never once accused his cousin. Iroh knew why of course, but it still impressed him, especially given how much Zuko was hurt by Ozai's punishment.

But, Iroh reflected as they came across the other scouting party bearing the fruits, or rather meat of their hunt, perhaps banishment was what was best for all of them. Zuko will get away from Azula and Ozai and gets to spend time with Iroh and Harry. And Harry gets to spend time with his favorite cousin, while Iroh acts as a father to both. Yes, this time would be perfect for their family.

**A/n: A little shorter and a lot later than normal. Sorry, real time and life got away from me and I had to sort out a few personal problems, and find my muse again. I'm currently working on a lot of stories and Ideas I've had in the meantime (along with reading a lot of fanfics), so updates, as usual, will be random. Though you can expect a lot of new stories coming up. This does mean I will be abandoning some I lost my muse for, but look forward to new, and (hopefully) better stories soon! **

**Also, this is kinda an interlude chapter, since a lot of people were wondering why Zuko was so accepting of Harry and his new found abilities. Basically, similar to Iroh and Zuko being like father and son, Zuko and Harry are like brothers. Plus, Harry has been telling Zuko about everything every step of the way, and Iroh told Zuko how he found Harry. **

**Also basically, Zuko will not be the angsty unsure person he was in the series. He is mellowed by being responsible and caring for his 'brother'. No worries though, most of the season will be similar to canon. At least, series one. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously, on HSOI_

**Harry gets to spend time with his favorite cousin, while Iroh acts as a father to both. Yes, this time would be perfect for their family.**

When they landed at the Northern Water Tribe, the first thing everyone felt was cold. But since they had been feeling that for the past couple of weeks, perhaps they should neglect that feeling. The second thing they felt was the hostility in the air. The tension between their escorts and the few from the boarding party (Iroh, Zuko, Harry, and the first mate), was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Or sword. Or spear. Or any of the other pointy metal weapons that were continuously pointed in their faces.

"Hopefully", Harry reflected, "Things would calm down after Iroh had a chance to talk to Paku. The man was currently head of the waterbenders of the tribe, at least that's what Iroh told Harry he had said since their last correspondence. How his dad knew so many people from all over and of such importance, Harry had no idea, but it was sure convenient.

As they approached the place where the leaders gathered, Iroh and the 1st mate went in, after convincing Harry and Zuko to stay outside. Iroh knew Zuko's on and off temper could get them in trouble, and having him keep an eye on Harry was a good way to keep him out. As they went in to talk to Paku and the other leaders, Harry and Zuko eyed the guard warily, Harry eventually asking, "So why is it you would leave two children out here, but let the Dragon of the West and a Fire Nation mariner in to see your leaders, unattended?"

"Our leaders are more than capable of protecting themselves, and if they were here to cause a fuss they wouldn't have left you two here with us anyway." The main guard replied with a short, grim smile on his face. Harry nodded, looking thoughtful for a minute. Zuko broke the silence, saying "So how do you train? I can see almost every one of you have a different weapon, do you have a single master proficient in all, or do you have a few master's that are good with specifics?"

This time a soldier off to the side answered. "Most of the men here are not benders, we usually have those whom are males train under Master Paku, the battle bender, or females train under the healers of the tribe. The people you see here are trained from adolescence to be warriors. After basic training, they have a right of passage and get to choose their own weapon. From there, they either learn from someone who has chosen the weapon before, or learn from experience by sparing."

Harry said, "You mentioned Healers, I was wondering how waterbending can heal? And what do your spars usually contain?"

The Leader answered this time. "Water bending can be used to heal most superficial wounds, and some deeper if the healer is skilled enough. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, since the Fire Nation war, we have tried to keep secret many of our abilities. The sparing, thanks to the benefit of being healed soon after, can go almost all out in fighting. People never kill one another of course, so stabbing is out, as is amputation, but almost anything that won't permanently disfigure someone is allowed. How else will anyone know their capabilities?"

Zuko's and Harry's eyes had lit up at the thought of a healer being able to fix most wounds. Hesitantly, Zuko asked, "As you can see, I am scarred from a firebender myself. Do you think, if willing, one of your healers might be able to fix it?" Harry looked from his pseudo-brother to the guard with a bit of hope in his eyes.

Before the guard could respond, Iroh and the mate came out with Paku, Iroh and Paku smiling and laughing, the mate standing behind shaking his head. The guards all immediately stood at attention, while Iroh turned to face the two boys.

"Paku and the chief have agreed to get us lodgings and supplies before we leave in a few days to search the surrounding area. Paku has also agreed to try and teach Harry what he can during his stay here." Zuko and Harry both nodded, and as they began to follow Iroh and Paku, the guard they had been talking to said, "Go see Healer Tanye, she can see about that scar." Zuko nodded and kept walking, Harry almost running to keep up.

It was quite a trek to their new lodgings, and with his shorter legs (he was only 8 after all) Harry was almost running to keep up. Of course, running, Northern Water tribe, entire city made of ice, and improper footwear all added up to a collision. Specifically, Harry collided with a white-haired girl about 12 years old. Both toppled to the ground, and Harry immediately bounced back up, helping her and apologizing as fast as he could, a blush spreading across his face.

"I'm really sorry about that, I was just trying to keep up with my dad, and wasn't looking where I was going, and, well, sorry." He finished lamely, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. The girl smiled and giggled at his behavior and answered, "No matter, no one was hurt so no harm done. I'm Yue, by the way, whom might you be?"

"Harry, nice to meet you Yue. Sorry, but I really need to get going, I'll be late otherwise." She nodded, and shouted after he started to leave, "Alright, but be careful turning corners!" He responded with a wave before skidding at the next corner and almost falling over again. She sighed, and it was only a moment later she realized he had been in Fire Nation regalia. Shrugging it off, she went on her way to see her father.

Harry on the other hand, was startled by what he had just seen. The girl looked normal, but in her hair and surrounding her body and just behind was this disturbing white glow. There were only two things he could compare it to, spirits from his travels into the spirit world, and a full moon on a cloudless night. To be honest, that was the real reason he got away as quickly as possible, he had never felt anything like that before and it made him really nervous. He decided he would talk to his father about it when he got to their assigned shelter.

Zuko wandered the lower town, looking around and asking passing strangers for directions to Healer Tanye. Nobody had given him them yet, probably disturbed by his Fire Nation clothing and scar. Luckily, he just saw a sign that read "Healer's hut, see us for your hurts!" Entering the building that was actually much more impressive than a hut, Zuko walked over to a middle-aged woman and asked if he could see Healer Tanye. She took one look at him, asked why, and hearing his reason (she was informed about the exile fire prince and his stay here as one of the leading healers), she let him in the back, where Tanye was currently teaching students.

Zuko waited patiently by the door while Tanye finished her lesson and when she was finally done, approached the table a dummy was on. Leaning against it, he said bluntly, "I was advised to come see you about having my scar healed." Tanye scrutinized him for a moment, then said, "Sit on the table so I can get a better look at it." Zuko complied and fidgeted a little as she moved closer and put a hand near his eye. Feeling around it gently, and gradually moving closer to the darker burn, she poked both spots and his eyelid before backing off. All the while Zuko felt the area itch like it never had before. "It must have been her waterbending to diagnose the problem," he thought.

Sighing, Tanye looked down and back up before saying, "I don't have a lot of experience healing as extensive a burn such as that, and the wound itself is very old." Zuko felt his heart drop into his stomach as the hope he had been trying to suppress vanished, leaving an empty space behind.

"However," on second thought, it was amazing how one word can change your entire personality, "Most of the scar is healed and will be a simple procedure to replace with healthy skin. Theoretically, I should be able to remove most of the lighter scar, probably get your eyelid and eye back to full functioning capabilities, so you can open it completely again, and get your eyebrow back. Some of the deeper scar surrounding the eye will remain, but it should be much less not-" Tanye was surprised at being cut off by a teary emotional Fire Prince hugging her tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zuko nodded, wiped the tears from his eyes and backed up a bit. "Very well, lay down on the table and we'll get started.

Zuko was gone by the time Harry caught up, and Iroh and Paku were in deep discussion at the table when Harry ran into the small house. "Whoa, slow down there Harry. This is ice you know." Iroh said, steadying him with one arm. "Now what's gotten into you? Last time you were running that fast was when you cut Azula's hair while she was sleeping."

Harry was still panting by the time Iroh finished, and managed to get out a "White-hair, spirit moon girl." before wheezing dramatically and collapsing backwards on the ground comically. There was nothing comic on Paku's face upon hearing what Harry had said, a fact that Iroh did notice. He looked questioningly at his old friend, who responded with a dismissing hand wave.

"Hey dad, what do you think it means?" Harry, asked after he finally caught his breath and sat up, looking at the two older men (with that cute curious bulbous eye stare that everyone in cartoons seems to get!). Iroh gave a sigh of great patience and asked slowly, "What what means Harry? You said all of 5 words before collapsing."

"Ugh, you never pay attention!" Harry said, feigning exasperation. "I ran into a girl while I was trying to catch up to you guys. She had white hair and said her name was Yue. But that's not important. What is important is that she felt like part of her was in the spirit world, and she had this huge white-silver thing hanging all over her and behind her!" Harry finished raising his arms in the air frustrated. "I've never seen or felt anything like that before!"

Iroh was about to answer, but Paku put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him with a shake of his head. "I think," he said slowly, deep in thought, "that I might be able to explain this better than you, Dragon." Iroh looked confused, but nodded to his friend, who stood and started walking towards the door. "Well, aren't you two coming?" He asked without looking over his shoulder. The two firebenders looked at one another, shrugged, and stood to follow Paku.

He led them up the city again, to the very back wall, keeping the pace slow this time so Harry could walk between Iroh and Paku. As they neared the more deserted parts of the tribe, Paku began to speak.

"Years ago, the tribe was blessed when the leader and his wife finally had conceived a child. For reasons unknown, they had struggled for a long time, and were overjoyed when they could finally have one. The village was with them, as it meant a successor to the head spot, and there would be no feuding over power. However, once the child was born, it was clear she was not healthy."

Here he stopped by a large round hunk of ice that had the yin/yang symbol on it. "Their daughter had something wrong, and her life-force was slipping away. Our best healers tried to do what they could, but nothing could be done by us." He slowly bended the ice away, and led them into a small tunnel. "They were desperate and brought her here, to this oasis." Harry and Iroh were shocked, here, in the middle of the North Pole, was a beautiful garden and river, just there, tranquil and peaceful, like no one had disturbed it for centuries.

"This place is holy to all Waterbenders. I can tell you both feel it's power." They nodded, beneath the tranquility, there was a deep, timeless power. Something no mortal could compare to. "Look into the pool beneath the tree, and tell me what you see," Paku said softly, leaning against the tree. Nervous, Harry made his way to the pool slowly, Iroh following, gently nudging him along.

When he first looked into the pool, Harry was confused. All he saw were two Coy fish. Looking closer though, and for a little longer, he noticed a pattern emerge, and with that pattern, he got a flash of what happened when he spirit traveled. He could almost see the power and true form behind the fish, and he jumped back, startled. All he had gotten a glimpse of was a bright silver and deep dark blue.

Harry looked at Iroh, and saw that he was staring at the pond in wonder. "Tui and La," his father breathed out in amazement. "So the stories of the great spirits of the moon and ocean taking mortal form are true?" He looked at Paku with awe. Paku just nodded, and Harry stared back at the pond, shocked..

"When they brought their daughter here, they prayed to the spirits for her to be healed, but they took it a step further. Tui touched the child on her forehead, blessing her and marking her a child of the moon."

"Yue." Harry breathed, eyes shining with understanding. Paku nodded solemnly. "Yes, Yue was that child. The moon spirit remains within her, keeping her safe from harm, visible only to those who have glimpsed at the world beyond themselves. Now I must ask that you two not talk about this. It is known through most of the tribe, but if they knew I had shown it to two outsiders, let alone Fire Nation, they would have my head."

Both nodded solemnly, aware of the significance of visiting the shrine and knowing the locations of the spirits. "Your father tells me that you have a talent for visiting the spirit world young bender." Harry nodded, though Paku didn't seem to be looking for confirmation about anything. "Obviously then, you know about the power of spirits. You will be allowed to come here after you learn waterbending basics."

Harry was excited. Not only would he get to learn waterbending, but he could visit the earthly location of two of the most powerful spirits in both worlds. He just had one question, one his father put voice to. "Who will be teaching him?" the way Iroh was looking at Paku was somewhat challengingly, and yet with a faint sense of humor in his eyes.

Paku exasperatingly feigned shock. "Who else would be willing to grant a favor to an old firebender? I will of course!" He ended with a wink toward Harry. "Now, shall we head back to your temporary abode?" Both nodded and soon were lost in thought about what they had learned today.

**A/N: I really wanted to get the entire North Pole done in this chapter, but the great review response got me to upload it early. For the record, that won't always be the case. I had most of this done before I got the responses. Tell me what you thought of Yue's story!**

**Also for the record, I have been working on a new X-Men Harry Potter X-over, in which Harry is the grandchild of Magneto, Mystique, and Xavier. This one is more based on the movies, and the prestory (birth of James/Lily) starts just b4 and after First Class. I have 4,500 words for it already, but was thinking about finishing it or maybe getting to right before he goes to Hogwarts (which may not be when you think!) What do you think, Post now, or write more? Let me kno**

**Review Responses!**

**Severus-is-my-man5690: Sorry, but Harry won't be 'the' Avatar. This is because he cannot commune with the past lives.**

**D: I know, its weird, but I am actually trying to push up the age so Harry is more like 8 years old, and he was never a year old. If you are referring to the spirit realm, it is because it shows a sort of 'true age', a way for wandering spirits to be able to communicate with each other.**

**The Walls of Jericho: I completely understand your annoyance with the impressive (and surprising) talents of every person in ATLA. Although I agree, the main reason everyone thinks of Harry as a prodigy is not because of him being a master in any subject (Except possibly Firebending soon, since he was raised with the Dragon), he is considered a prodigy because he can do so many different things. He isn't a master swordsman, or earthbender yet. He only had a few weeks of training to learn basics and pick up simple tricks. He will become great only after a lot of practice and hard work. This will become more apparent as he tries to learn water (opposite of fire, his main bending) and air (with a distinct lack of teachers). Also, In this I plan on making the story a little more real. Glad Zuko's reaction made a little more sense. I meant to include it in chapter 5, but forgot it somewhere along while writing.**

**Espeon Master Espo: Like I said in this authors note, I had planned on making this chapter longer, and actually you reminded me of stuff I wanted to do in the fire kingdom. Promise, there will be Azula, Ozai, Mai, and Ty Lee in the next Chapter!**

**Dark Neko 4000: Really?**

**Espeon Master Espo: Harry will eventually meet Toph, but probably at the same time the Gaang do. Traveling around on a boat and finding a blind earthbender that can only really see on land is kinda hard to do... Also, I had a route for the ship planned based on the map found on , and unfortunately they won't stop by Toph's hometown, it's quite out of the way.**

**Scarlet Sakura **with too many x's**: Harry isn't really either, I don't know how soon this will be answered so I will actually tell you via message if you are still interested, just pm me. I don't want to give anything away.**

**Quetzalcoatls:** **Hope Chap 6 answered that.**

**Wrath of The Heavens: I plan on having Harry be an animagus eventually, but maybe not dragon. Ice, plant, and sand benders already exist in the Avatar world, Magma, not so much, and I just assume that's because it's deadly to be around for an extended amount of time, as shown by Roku's death and the volcano in that one 'psychic' episode.**

**Dream's Abyss: Eventually, and maybe with some visits from friends/family. And same as I told Espeon.**

**Wrin: Don't expect that to happen anytime soon. For reasons eventually explained. He will be experimenting with the limits/abilities of bending though, and producing new ways to bend certain things.**

**Red Baron AKA Crowley: Thanks for reminding me, Along with the firenation, I meant to include some HP universe in chapter 6... hmm, maybe chapter 8?**

**Geno-Beast: I liked all of your reviews, and am glad you approve of my ideas for his bending. To answer your statement, defeating the Fire Nation will be then end of this story. However, I plan on making a sequel that will be in the HP universe.**

**Thats all for now, I added almost another thousand words with the A/N and responses... Sorry if it made it seem too long!**


End file.
